Sorrow of the Phoenix
by Adurama
Summary: Everytime a sin dies, it must be reborn. But to where? Roy knows now, so does Ed. If you kill a sin, guess what you become?
1. Furor Pride

**Sorrow of the Phoenix **

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor to I own the individual characters used in this story. I am only changing portions of the storyline. **

Authoress Note- I started writing this in the middle of my English class and I have a few chapter notes down so…. I hope this isn't as horrible as I think it is.

"Fire burn it all. Let everything be destroyed in one swift movement," Roy rubbed his gloves together longingly. A simple, intricate letter R, now replaced the alchemic symbols that once were displayed so vividly on those gloves. Still Roy wished he could just snap his fingers and destroy everything; they would all look up to him then.

"Pride," Sloth called, brushing her hair out of the way as she hung the phone up.

"I've explained it to you before. Call me Furor."

"Fine then, FUROR Pride," she giggled as Roy's face changed to the same deep purple as his eyes. She got the hint and sighed, "Fine, Furor Mustang. I thought you might want to know that Envy just called."

"AND?" Roy always had to push Sloth to do anything.

"And he… err it? It's an it right?"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"You don't have to shout. I'm not def."

Roy growled at her, "What did Envy want,"

"Say PLEASE,"

Roy lost his temper, "DAMMIT ELYSIA, WHAT DID ENVY WANT!"

Her mouth shook, but Elysia stayed calm, "Ed's still alive."

Roy looked over at the window, "The fire should have stopped him,"

"He says he wants you dead. He said that since you're beneath him so you should be buried below him." Sloth looked away from Roy, "He's gotten taller, more handsome too I bet," Roy fingered one of his gloves.

"What do we call him anyways? Greed or maybe Wrath, Grath just sounds funny doesn't it?"

"I don't care what you call him! The kid NEVER learned and I will never forgive him for what he did!" Roy's palms glowed a deep red as he spoke.

"You shouldn't be so harsh. It must be hard for him to have twice the agony of a sin." Roy ignored her comment, she knew little of the pain he felt as that god forsaken stone ate away at him, "Roy," Sloth took a step closer to him, "I'm really sorry about your loss, but he didn't know the whole story when it happened,"

Roy glared at her. She knew NOTHING, nothing of true pain or loss, barely even of being a sin. She was a sinless sin, the most puzzling of them all.

She put a hand on his arm, "You shouldn't be so cold, and you should be more open, more free. Like the phoenix you truly are." He lashed out at her, his fiery palm sinking into her chest. "You really are a fool PRIDE, chemistry 101. Water puts out fire," she spat as he pulled away with a hissing sound.

"I'll never forgive him," Roy growled as he peeled off his damp glove, "Edward killed Riza."


	2. Sin

**Sorrow of the Phoenix**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor to I own the individual characters used in this story. I am only changing portions of the storyline.**

Authoress Note- Yes, all be amazed at the fact that I'm updating. Actually my fanfiction account is only now allowing me to update. (Don't ask) does a dance Woo hoo. All right, thank you reviewers, bows and now, the story continues.

Ed looked around at the large gathering of chimeras and smiled, at least Tuckers work was useful for something. He yawned and paced in the pub he'd inherited. "Brother, please don't do this!" Al's voice was so clear in Ed's mind. "Help me brother!" the words echoing with the sounds of twisted screams from 'that' day.

"No time for ghosts," Ed sighed as he saw Lust approach him.

"Sin," she inquired, looking up into Ed's eyes, he'd grow quite a bit, now he was almost as tall as the original Greed. Ed nodded and sat on one of the bar stools that adorned his new home, "The others are getting restless. If we're attacking, I think that now is the time to do it." Her eyes , steady and deep, she clasped her silver locker and stared intently on Ed.

"I'll say when we move. I'm making no mistakes, this time 'it' won't happen again," He saw the questioning in Lust's eyes and smirked, "Getting worried now that your going to be human?" She nodded and sat down.

"It's strange to think I once hated you," Her voice seemed far away, "I guess with age comes wisdom," she sighed and looked over at Gluttony. The odd looking man was hobbling towards them on thick feet.

"Have you two decided on names yet?" Ed asked, his eyes focused somewhere else.

Lust and Gluttony shook their heads in unison, "What's wrong with Lust?" Lust asked, her face deep in concentration.

Ed laughed at them, he didn't so that often anymore, "It's a nice name, just…" He tried to find the right words, "It's doesn't sound human."

Lust nodded in consideration of this and sighed again, "I guess I'm just fond of it."

A crash interrupted their conversation. Ed looked over the banister to the lower level of the pub to see a fight raging between Chimeras and Ishballands.

"Silence!" Ed shouted, his voice amplified by the dome topped ceiling. "Anyone who fights in my presence will be severely punished!"

There were cries of displeasure as the mess untangles themselves, "But Sin!" An Ishballand youth cried, "These unholy creatures started the fight!"

The Chimeras growled in unison, "NO! It was all those idiotic sun worshipers!"

Ed tightened his grip on the balcony and two shots of lightning passed though the feuding groups. "Do you both no despise the military?" There was a murmur of 'yes' among them. "Do you not ALL want the Furor removed from power?" again there was common agreement, "Do you not need revenge on the people who chased you away and imprisoned you?" They all shouted and clapped as one, "Then for now, fight the men and women who have treated you so wrongly!" He shouted, then smiled, "And afterwards, if you want, THEN you can kill each other,"

A chorus of unsure whispers erupted as Ed turned away, "I swear, if they start killing each other, I'm going to kill them." He sighed and looked at Lust sharply, "I think it's time we pay Envy a visit."


	3. Midnight

**Sorrow of the Phoenix**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor to I own the individual characters used in this story. I am only changing portions of the storyline.**

Authoress Note- I'm trying to update a lot more often now that I've got my account working right. Oh and I can't help wondering who the ass is called 'hasso' is. If you didn't like the fic and don't see a future for it then DO NOT REVIEW! I'm going got be killed from calling someone an ass openly huh…. Oh well it was worth it. Sigh …

Roy's nose twitched as dust rose from the unused carpet. He glanced around with his one good eye and looked over the stacks of reports before him. "Damn, I wish Sheska was still around," he shuffled through the remnants of Hughes' work. "She'd know where to find it."

He sighed again, it'd take him all morning to do this. He blinked, wait a sec... He shifted his eyepatch over and glanced around. "There you are," he grinned at his own folly. He was the Ultimate Eye, duh, he could see anything. Roy reached out to grab the stack of papers. His fingers clasped the forms as he brought them closer. "The entirety of the research of one Falecrum J. Piper." he read the words aloud, playing with the pronunciation until it sounded just right.

He opened it to the first page, but stopped. Something wasn't right. He looked at his poket watch, he still carried it around, it read midnight. He closed his eyes in anticapation as to what would come next.

A burning fire surged through his fire, filling him to the brim with pain. His limbs felt like white hot knifes were buried in them, his chest, heaved with effort. The pain enveloped around him making him shake as he fell to the ground. A reddish glow engulfed him as his vision blurred. With one final gasp it was done, his pain ebbed away and left him breathless on the ground.

Roy growled, half heartedly, he dreaded midnight. The stone embedded in him always turned to flames at midnight. He struggled, but managed to stand up. Glancing around the room again he hobbled back tot he pages of Piper's work.

The first page was a cluster of senseless words and numbers, Roy's head spun at the effort of reading them. The next page though was imformative, it had a list of every person who had ever come in contact with the stone. Edward Elric was near the bottom of the next page.

"Piper really did his work on this one," Roy grimaced at the length of of the file, he never did like work. He sighed, digging into the research.


	4. Flashback

**Sorrow of the Phoenix**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- don't own the FMA Characters, I also don't own most of what I type up... XD. Not really... awkward silence erm... okay on with my story.**

Authoress Note- Woot I updated, All Hail. Oh well... not that impressive. Oh well lack of school has caused me to write more... I'm working on longer chapters, I swear it. So here I go...

_Ed walked carefully down the corridor. He had heard someone had been trying to break into central, but it didn't make sense for Whinry to take off like that. He stepped over one of the chairs that lay scattered on the ground, stumbling as they tugged at his coat. Suddenly he heard a scream, not of fear, but anger. A gun shot echoed through the halls, bolting forward he flew around the corner coming face to face with Whinry._

_Her eyes glazed over as the blood flowed down her face. She slumped into his arms, body losing color and warmth. She shook as her breath began to falter, she was dying. Looking above her was Riza, gun still pointed where Whinry had stood._

"_You!" Edwards eyes became dark as he summoned his untold rage and anguish into a solid barrier between Hawkeye and himself. "You killed her... Why?" Even if Riza had answered there was little chance Ed would have heard her. His eyes had become cold, and his skin began to take on a blueish hue. Glaring at Whinry's killer he ran forward. He thrust outward with his claw-like fingers and slashed Riza across the throat._

_As Riza's body fell to the ground Roy's form appeared behind her. His one good eye opened wide at the sight of his fallen love, "FULLMETAL!" the socket behind the patch suddenly burned, he looked upon Edward in a new light, seeing beyond him, into what he had become. His gloves produced the immense flames as his eye willed it. Engulfing the bodies of both Riza and Whinry. _

_Roy jumped back, through the fire, sending another jet of flame to meet Ed. There was only a moment's pause before a boy's screams were heard. "Brother!" they screamed as Roy's legs buckled beneath them. Alphonse wasn't suppose to be there... he wasn't._

"_Al!" it was Ed's scream now, Roy could see his figure clutching his brothers burning body. Roy held his breath as he backed away from the sight, the boy's newly granted flesh would not hold... he would be dead once again._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sin awoke with sweat poring down his face, that night would haunt him until the day his brother's soul finally rested at peace. He grunted as he stepped into the moonlight. It seemed as though the last ten years had gone by in a flash. It seemed as though only yesterday that Roy had become the center of his hatred.

Ed got to his feet, his and Lust's talk with Envy was going to happen that night, couldn't miss that, not when Envy was the only link to what Roy was up to. Stalking the corridor he stood before Lust's room. The only way to fully describe her room was one constant pink frill. Lace hung off everything from her bedpost to the cracked mirror she had thrown her finger's into when she first came to the pub.

"Lust! It's time to get going," Sin only needed to call once before Lust appeared before him. Her eyes focused onto him, "Come on,"

She nodded, following him as he led her towards the entrance of the bar. No words were spoken to them from the other rebels. The others simply nodded their heads in restpect and gave looks of awe at how gracefully they swung through the window next to the main door, no one used the door anymore.

Their trip though the shadows was brief, Envy found them quickly and led them into a crevice between two of the buildings. There he, for it had taken on another false body, stopped them. Ed looked onto Envy with a curious disgust. The man he portrayed was also the man he had killed. Hughes's face stared at them, a smile perched between his cheeks. "Hello Edward, what brings you here?"

Sin let his eyes become cold, allowing Envy the privilege of knowing his displeasure. "I want you to tell us what you know of the Fuhrer's attack plans."

Envy snickered, "You honestly think I'll just TELL you his plans?"

"You honestly believe I would need to lie to something like you?"

Envy shrugged, "Whatever Fullmetal... I only know our dear Fuhrer is looking up a lot of old research, something about this guy named F. J. Piper."

"Who?"

"I don't know? Look, if you want to know something about that research... I'd go and ask that little bookworm that always follows me around."

"Stop using that voice Envy... you're only making me angry," Sin thought for a moment, "Are you talking about Sheska?"

Envy transformed into a mirror image of Sheska, "You mean me?"

"Exactly,"

Envy waved him off, "Alright, now you know what I know... so shoo,"

Sin shook his head, "You don't seem to get it, we're not leaving without you. You're coming with us to find Sheska,"

"Say's who!"

Lust pinned Envy against the wall using her nails to secure his stance. She gestured to the both of them, "I think you ought not to ask such foolish questions Envy, or else I might have to secure that mouth shut."

Envy growled as he was forced to follow Sin, held by the nails scraping the back of his neck, "There was a time that you would be holding HIM in such a way. You've become so pathetic Lust." Lust's only response was to dig deeper into his neck.


End file.
